Degrassi: The Secret Life of An American Teenager
by its-a-number-its-a-song
Summary: Anya MacPherson went on vacation, and got convinced by Declan Coyne that he was in love with her, and had sex with her. What happened to Anya? She got pregnant, kicked out of her house, and is refusing to let herself believe she wants Declan in her child's life, and he doesn't want her to keep it a secret from everyone. SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. It started like this

Anya MacPherson felt like complete crap, ever since she had gotten back from Vacation in New York, she hasn't felt right. She had made a pretty crappy choice when she was in New York, she had decided to have sex with someone. Someone she shouldn't have had sex with, because he wasn't the nicest person in the world, but somehow he convinced her he liked her and… Things happened.

"Anya? Why are you so late from getting home?" Mrs. MacPherson asked, Anya just walked out of the room.

"I need to use the bathroom." Anya said walking in to the bathroom and closing the door, and pulling out a box and locking it. It was a few minutes later that she looked back at what she pulled out from the box.

"Shit, I'm screwed." Anya stated, throwing the pregnancy test into the trash can and stepping out of the bathroom and plastering a fake smile on her face and walking up the stairs. Anya pulled out her phone and called her best friend, Holly J.

"Anya it's 11:30, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god are you serious?"

"Dead serious, what am I supposed to do?" Anya asked, throwing a pair of pajama pants on her bed.

"Well it all depends on what you want to do. First you need t tell your mom and dad, and your sister, and the baby daddy, who is he anyway?" Anya put on her pajama pants and held the phone inbetween her shoulder and head.

"Do you remember your ex- and my ex, Sav Bhandari?"

"He's the daddy?"

"Oh no, his best friend."

"Umm Eli?"

"No the hot one. Holly J he's your ex too."

"HOLY SHIT IT'S DECLAN?" Holly J screamed, Anya shushed her and sighed.

"Weirdly enough, yes, Declan Coyne is the father of my child." Anya said, Holly J laughed

"Wow, classic Anya, have the weird one father your child, just, classic."

"Um, just because your not dating him anymore, doesn't mean you have to call Declan weird." Anya said crawling under her covers.

"Well he is kind of strange Anya, and he's a total player." Holly J said, Anya scoffed

"But you and him dated for like 2 years! Holly J it was a mistake, and I regret it now, it's to late to fix it, but I can handle it. Thanks for the advice though, I'm going to bed." Anya hung up her phone and threw it on her bedside table, and rolled over to fall asleep, only to be interrupted by a knock on her door, she groaned and rolled out of bed, going to answer it, and seeing her younger sister, Katie standing there holding a phone.

"It's for you, it's some guy claiming he needs to talk to you right now or he might never live again, you now, the usual." Katie said, Anya walked back into her room and picked up the phone she had in her room.

"Good bye Katie." Anya said closing her bedroom door. "Hello?" Anya asked, praying Katie had hung up.

"Anya MacPherson?"

"Speaking."

"It's Declan." Anya's breath hitched

"Oh, um hi Declan."

"Yeah hi, so I just wanted to ask you if it would be awkward if I went back to Degrassi? Considering, we, you know… Had…"

"Sex. It's not a bad word Declan. You used worse when we actually had sex, _I _said worse things when we had sex." Declan laughed, "But it might be just a little bit awkward."

"Oh… Why is that? I'm not trying to be nosy, I'm just curious." Anya too a deep breath.

"It'll be awkward because… Because…"

"ANYA GO TO BED!"

"IN A MINUTE MOM! Like I was saying, it'll be awkward because… I have…"

"Oh god did I give you a desise, if I did, than I'm sorry and I didn't know." He sounded concerned, Anya laughed, and looked at her feet.

"No, it's that… I have something inside of me, and it's just a bit hard to explain." There was silence on both sides of the line.

"Holy shit… Anya are you… Are you pregnant?" Anya ran a hand through her light brown hair.

"Um, yeah. Can we talk about this some other time, I'm really tired, and I need to go to get some form of sleep. I haven't told anyone besides you and Holly J."

"Yeah okay, I flew in last night, my mom wants me to keep an eye out for anyone who is thinking of hurting Fiona, so I'm not necissaraly GOING to school there, I'm pretty much just Fi's personal body guard." Declan said laughing a little.

"Okay well bye. I could meet you at Fiona's apartment tomorrow afternoon to talk."

"Okay, bye Anya." He hung up the phone, and then, Anya fell onto the bed and crawled under the covers, going to sleep.

**Xxx**

"Anya get up, some guy's here to see you!" Katie said banging on the door, "He's hot, you have 20 minutes to claim your property or I'm calling dibs." Katie walked away, and Anya looked at the clock, it was 1:40. She jumped out of bed and put her robe on, and started walking downstairs. Sitting on the couch, rubbing his hands together, was Declan Coyne. The 12th grader she enjoyed being around, and she was just the little 10th grader he had sex with and got pregnant.

"Anya I'm sorry, you didn't show up so I got worried, and Fiona's waiting in the car, but I just needed to talk to you." Anya scoffed.

"You don't need to play daddy, I can figure this out. It's not going to be that hard. It's not that hard right?" Anya said sitting on the couch.

"I wouldn't know, but I just… I wanted to talk to you about this." Declan said, Anya put a hand on her forehead.

"Declan, what am I supposed to do? I haven't even told my mom yet, hell knows if my dad would care, and Katie would tell it to half the school in five minutes." Anya said, laughing at herself, Declan stood up and stood in front of her.

"Anya this isn't something you can just kick me out of your life for! I would rather help you than pay parenting checks!" Declan said, he was not about to let Anya throw him out of their child's life.

"Okay that's great, you would rather be with me than pay child support. Just get out, I'll talk to you later, I need to get my shit together." Anya said standing up and walking over to the door and opened it.

"Anya that's not what I meant-" Declan started

"Just, stop talking Declan. You will mess this up more than you already have. Just go. Fiona's waiting. I'll see you around and contact when I've made my decision." Anya said, Declan raised his arms in defeat, and walked out of her house, Anya closed the door and turned around, wiping her eyes, and started walking to her parent's room.

"Hey mom can I talk to you for a minute?" Anya said leaning against the doorway, her mom poked her head out of her closet.

"Of course what is it sweetie?" She asked, Anya pointed to the bed. 628

"Sit, you may want to, because this may freak you out." Anya said, her mom sat on her bed.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Mom… I'm pregnant." She said, Mrs. MacPherson sat on her bed, and then she stood up and pointed at the door.

"If you're not kidding, then get some of your shit, and get out of this house, if you are kidding, give me all your electronics, you will not be getting those back for a LONG time." Anya stood there, speechless, her mother just kicked her out of her house, she started walking towards the door to get to her room.

"Mom just know before I leave, I love you." Anya stated, closing her bedroom door, grabbing her suitcase, and packing some of her clothes, and then some of her large clothes she had, she walked over to her desk and opened one of the drawers, and opened a safe she had, taking her hard earned money she had made with her jobs, she had enough to get a fairly nice apartment. She walked into the bathroom and took out some of her needed things, and put them in a bag. She walked towards the door.

"Mom why don't you want me in the house?"

"It's shameful to hear you say that to me." Mrs. MacPherson said, Anya walked out of the house with her suitcase and bags, "Don't worry about your car Anya, you won't be allowed to have that anymore." Anya left her keys on the side table and walked back outside, walking down the driveway, but she was stopped by a car in the driveway, a few seconds later, Fiona Coyne walked out of the passenger seat of the car.

"Anya, what the hell? My brother was trying to be nice, and what are you doing? Kicking him out of his child's life!" Fiona slurred, walking towards her, almost tripping on her own heels, Declan came out of the car and steadied his sister.

"Fiona, get in the car, I can handle this, your wasted." Declan walked Fiona back to the car, Fiona mumbled something about her being a bitch, but sat back in the car. Declan walked back over to Anya.

"Hi again." He said laughing a little, Anya rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you, I just got kicked out of my house." Anya said, Declan picked up her suitcase and opened the trunk. "What are you doing?" Anya asked, he shrugged

"I'm getting you a home."

"I'm just going to go to Holly J's house." Declan laughed and looked at Anya with a smirk.

"Not anymore, get in the car Ms. MacPherson, your going to my house." He said, Anya took her other to bags she had, and sat in the back seat.

"Ew, why is she here?" Fiona asked Declan, he gave her a look.

"Fi, she just got kicked out of her house, she's going to be staying with us for a little bit." Fiona groaned.

"Honestly, Declan I can just go to Holly J's house, it's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal to me, this is not some secret I'm going to let you keep from me and every other person you know God Dammit!" Declan said and started driving, Anya rolled her eyes, she would figure him out later.


	2. He's just confusing

"Anya just try and trust me for ONE minute?"

"Declan if I just decide to randomly trust you after you got me pregnant even though you had protection, then I would still be with like one other guy." Anya wanted to hit Declan.

"I meant it."

"What did you mean Declan?" Anya said, putting her toothbrush in one of his cups in the bathroom.

"I meant it when I said I love you." Anya was silent, and turned around to look at Declan.

"We had sex, that's it. I'm having your baby, I bet you wouldn't care." Anya said, Declan pinched the brim of his nose.

"I liked you even when I was dating Holly J. What does that say to you? I was with her to get with you!" Anya laughed and put her curling Iron on the left side of the bathroom counter.

"It says you could be doing this," She pointed at her stomach "To get with some other girl." Declan looked up, he looked like he was about to start crying.

"You really don't like me do you?"

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just that…"

"You think I'm a player?"

"No. NO! I just don't understand you, like EVER." Anya said, Declan just looked up

"Because I don't like people understanding me, I told you that."

"Declan I need support, I don't need you trying to convince me that we are in love, because that is NOT what I need right now." Anya said, Declan snapped his fingers.

"Can we make a deal right now?"

"Um yeah sure whatever."

"I will stop trying to convince you, IF you won't keep are baby a secret." Anya shook her head.

"No, Declan it doesn't work like that, everyone will find out eventually, but I will CHOOSE who I will tell until I start showing." Declan laughed.

"Suit yourself, I'm going to bug you until you move out."

"Gee I wonder when I'll be allowed to move out."

"When you get a car. And I won't be buying you one that's for sure." Declan said laughing at his own joke.

"Damn I hope I get a car soon." Anya said.

"Anya MacPherson, saying damn, wow hormones start up fast now don't they?" Declan said, Anya laughed.

"I think it would be easier to seduce me when I'm desperate."

"Okay, seems fair, Anya do you want the left side or right side of the bed?"

"Which one is closer to the bathroom?"

"Right side, why?"

"If I start having morning sickness and I'm still living with you, I need to be the closest to are bathroom." Anya said, Declan smiled and stood behind her in the bathroom.

"At lest your comfortable with the fact that where going to be sleeping in the same bed." Anya looked down on the table.

"Because I honestly have no other choice." Declan smiled, and took a step closer.

"I hope we don't end up like that TV show." She gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Secret Life of An American Teenager."

"Never seen that show." Declan gave her a shocked look.

"Well I know what where going to do tonight." He said, "It sounds cheesy, but you really need to watch it, the main character was pregnant and had a baby boy."

"Oh he is NOT going to be a baby boy."

"If we have a baby boy, I will so never let you live it down."

"Okay so I'm secretly hoping it's a boy." Anya laughed and turned around, Declan took another step forward.

"So you don't hate me anymore right?"

"I never hated you, you just confused me a lot. I was just really mad at you. But I want to know you before you start parading me around like a trophy girlfriend or whatever."

"Well I promise, once you make your choice, I will NEVER parade you and are baby around." Anya laughed, Declan snapped his fingers, "Come with me, I'm going to prove to you that I love you."

"How are you supposed to do that?"

"Just, shush, I want to do this." He grabbed a pen, "I don't have anything to use besides using my creative mind." He drew a small ring on her finger. "I'm almost 18, but you're far from being 18, anyway, I seriously needed to prove to you I love you. I don't have a ring yet, and I probably wont for a while, but this is as close as it will get until then." Anya laughed.

"Your such a dork. But thank you. But that still doesn't make us a couple." Anya said, Declan raised an eyebrow at Anya.

"You, me, date, on this couch, take out, Secret Life marathon. It's not a question, it's a statement. It's happening."

"When are we going to do this?"

"Right now, do you like pizza or Rosina's?"

"Pizza!"

"Domino's?" Declan asked, Anya nodded her head, Declan grabbed his computer and booted it up, sitting on the couch, patting the seat next to him. "Come on, your gonna help me order it, you get to pick what you want on it." He said, Anya stood there for a minute, then sat next to him, looking at the computer screen. He started with a plain cheese pizza.

"Can we put sausage and pepperoni on it?"

"I thought you where a vegetarian."

"I WAS, but I REALLY want sausage and pepperoni." Declan laughed and put it on the pizza.

"Well whatever you want." He said, Anya smiled.

"And can we also put green peppers and pineapple on it?" Anya asked laughing, Declan mouthed an okay and put that on it. "Sorry I really want some of this stuff."

"No it's fine, you just have cravings. I hope you don't have a weird pregnancy, I don't want to deal with that." Anya slapped his shoulder.

"No I'm sorry don't kill me."

"You are too cute." Anya said, he looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. He put his computer down and picked up the TV remote, and going to Netflix.

"Let's start the marathon, shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan." Declan started the first episode, Anya enjoyed watching the show, a lot more than Declan did. At one point Declan fell asleep, and Anya actually finished watching all the episodes, she actually cried a lot, but after it, she was incredibly scared of having her baby.

"Declan… Declan wake up." Anya said, he didn't wake up, Anya whacked him with empty pizza box, he sat up.

"Did you finish it?"

"Yeah, and I finished the pizza."

"How many slices did you eat?"

"Like 7." Anya said, he laughed, and helped her stand up.

"Why did you eat so much?"

"I'm pregnant Declan, I'm going to eat a lot." Anya said, she walked over to the closet and took out a pajama top and bottom.

"Yeah well I know that, but you JUST found out that you where pregnant last night." Declan said, Anya shook her head and went into the bathroom and changed into her outfit. She looked in the mirror, she could have a miscarriage the day before her baby's born, she could think she's pregnant but actually isn't. She shook her head and walked out. Declan was sitting under the covers, reading a play book, he smiled when he saw her.

"Declan what would happen if… If I had a miscarriage?" She said getting under the covers next to him, he put his book down.

"I wouldn't love you any less, it would just mean we didn't succeed in having a baby." Declan said, Anya looked at her feet.

"I was afraid that if I lost the baby, then you wouldn't love me…" Anya said, Declan gave her a look.

"Anya to be honest… Do you love me but not want to admit it?"

"Where not an item, but if your honestly wondering… I like you a lot."

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, Anya bit her lip.

"Um…" Anya leaned in, and Declan did the same, he pressed his head against hers.

"Please let me kiss you." Anya mouthed 'okay' and he smiled, leaned in, and kissed her. Anya smiled into the kiss, then after a few seconds, pulled back. "That felt good."

"Yeah." She responded, he put a hand on her stomach.

"You know, I secretly want the baby to be a girl. I just wanted to bug you."

"I want it to be a boy." Anya said, Declan removed his hand and turned off the light on his side of the bed.

"Good night Anya. I'll wake you up tomorrow."

"Unless I wake you up." He said, she kissed his cheek and turned her light off. She knew either way she would still have Declan, she just wanted to know him a little better.

**AN: No hate or anything, this is kind of AU and stuff, and also I need 3 reviews from 3 different people to continue, also vote boy or girl, or twins of each. Thanks you guys.**


	3. Pre-Engagment Party

"Okay Declan I'll be back in an hour or so, keep Fi out of trouble, which might be easy, and I don't want her wasted when I get back." Anya said kissing Declan's cheek, he laughed.

"When have you been so protective over Fi?"

"Since I realized who her girlfriend is." She turned and walked out the door, leaving Declan standing there, confused.

"FIONA!"

"WHAT?"  
"WHO'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Declan said walking into Fiona's room; Fiona gave him a quizzical look.

"You don't know?"

"Course I don't know." Declan said, Fiona laughed and shook her head walking out of the room.

"Why should I tell you?" Fiona said trying to open the liquor cabinet, but failed because it was locked.

"Because I'm your brother, and I want to know who your dating." Declan said, Fiona laughed.

"Yeah well your going to have to hear it from my girlfriend. Plus why is it it's normal for me to not have to know who your dating, but when it comes to my girlfriends, you just HAVE to know who they are?" Fiona said taking a bottle of whiskey from the bottom drawer, Declan tried to grab it from her.

"Fiona, you need to stop drinking, I thought you where getting help."

"I AM GETTING HELP!" She said, "I'm allowed to have a drink a day, now answer my question." Fiona said softening her voice.

"Classy Fi, and it's because I care about you, and when we came here, I said I was going to keep the flies off you, and you would keep my dirty little secrets."

"The ones I know about, OH, and by the way Declan, Holly J is a good fly, I'm surprised you ever gave up on her." Fiona walked into her room and slammed her door, and Declan heard a locking sound, Fiona yet again, locked herself in her room, with a bottle of alcohol, he then registered what Fiona had said.

"Wait… She's dating Holly J?" He wondered out loud, "Wow, now I need a drink." Declan said walking to unlock the cabinet and poured a glass of wine, and locked it back up again, "Well my days are never drama less." Declan said smirking and flipping through the channels.

**XXx**

"Hey Anya, how are you doing?" Holly J asked sitting across from Anya at The Dot. Anya shrugged, and took a sip of her milkshake. "Are you still freaking out about what I said to you on the phone this morning?" Anya shook her head.

"No, I could care less about that, as long as your happy with Fiona, I'll be fine, and plus, it's not like I'm in love with you. Besides, I already have precious cargo on board, now I also have one in my head." Holly J laughed, and shook her head.

"Me being bisexual is NOT precious cargo in your head. And who's your doctor going to be?" Anya sat for a minute then shrugged.

"I think I might use my moms cancer doctor, Doctor Chris, he also specializes in babies so I'm wondering if he'd be willing to help me." Anya said, Holly J laughed.

"Okay so you want your ex-crush to be your doctor?" Anya shrugged.

"Why not, I'm getting married in a few years anyways, so it's not like I'll get turned on by him." Anya said, Holly J almost flipped out of her chair.

"Wait he proposed?"

"WELL Declan didn't really state it, but he said he WANTS to get married to me then took a pen and drew a ring on my finger." Holly J laughed, and picked up her phone. "What are you doing?" Anya asked, trying to see Holly J's phone, Holly J hid it against her chest.

"No peeking. I'm talking to Fi about something."

"What's that something?" Holly J smiled, and shrugged, but decided to tell her.

"I'm going to throw you an engagement party."

"You don't need to do that, I think he only proposed because he felt like crap because he got me pregnant." Anya said, Holly J put her phone down and gave her a look.

"Your kidding right? I dated Declan for 2 years, sorry to say, but he actually doesn't do things because he feels bad, he does them for a better reason."

"So your saying he proposed because he wants it for the baby?" Holly J slapped a hand on her forehead.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Look I have to go, but trust me, he doesn't like saying I love you because he has a bad experience with that, he really does mean it when he says he loves you." Holly J stood up and started walking away, Anya sat in her chair, and ran her hands through her light hair, then stood up and stared walking towards the apartment buildings, Holly J picked the Dot because it was close to the apartment, plus Declan said he didn't want her going far form the apartment. When she walked through the apartment door, Declan was waiting for her.

"Wow are we about to have a confrontation?" Anya asked, Declan shook his head.

"I wanted to ask you how long you knew."

"Knew what?" Anya asked sitting on the sofa

"That Holly J was bisexual?" Anya shrugged

"I always knew she was, but she didn't come out until like last week." Anya said, Declan nodded and sat next to Anya.

"Well I guess that makes sense, it explains why Fiona was REALLY jealous of me and Holly J." Anya laughed at his stupidity.

"Well duh Declan."

"Don't judge me!" He said loudly, Anya burst out laughing.

"By the way, Holly J wants to throw us an engagement party."

"Are we going to let her?" Declan asked, Anya didn't really know what to say.

"Are we even going to last the two years before where allowed to get married, hell, Declan are you only doing this because you feel bad about knocking me up?" Declan shook his head.

"Your right about me feeling bad about knocking you up, I thought you where on a pill, AND we even used protection, but that's not why I proposed, I did it because I love you." Declan said, putting his hand on her shoulder "By the way, I found something while you where gone, it took the 20 minutes I wasn't watching TV, but I found it." He pulled out a box from his pocket.

"What is it?" Anya asked, Declan handed it to her, and she opened it, there was a ring, with a cream diamond and a gold band.

"I was going to give it to Holly J on are 3 year anniversary, but then we broke up. So now I'm giving it to you, because I know I want to marry you, even though we have to wait." Declan said, Anya smiled, but then looked at him.

"Don't you think where moving just a bit fast?"

"Honestly, I know what your thinking, where moving to fast because of the baby, blah, blah, blah, but to be honest, I think I'm just making up for lost time." Declan said, stroking Anya's arm, she sat there, then slipped the ring on her finger, and took Declan's face in both of her hands, and kissed him, he smiled, and wrapped the arm that was on Anya's shoulder, and moved it behind her back and pulled her close to him, when she pulled back, she rested her head on his chest.

"How much lost time are we talking about?"

"2-3 weeks, maybe more." Declan said, there was a knock on the door, Anya removed herself from Declan, and he adjusted his vest and went to open the door. It was Holly J.

"H to the J, what's up?" Declan said, Holly J smiled.

"I'm here for Fiona, we are going to do something."

"What are you guys going to have sex?"

"No, move." Holly J said moving to go to Fiona's room, Fiona stepped out and looked at Declan and Anya.

"Okay, Anya, Declan, go change into something nice, and get out, go to the park, and don't come back until like 5, it's 3, you have two hours, go, go, go!" Fiona said shoving them into there room and closing the door. Anya laughed and went to the closet and pulled out plain pink spaghetti strap dress and put it on, and just kept her flats on. Declan just put a black skinny tie and changed from tennis shoes to dress shoes.

"Shall we?" Declan asked, she took his arm and they walked out of the room.

"Okay bah bye now." Holly J said walking them to the door.

"Well be back at 5." Declan said, walking out the door with Anya.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Anya asked, Declan shrugged

"We could go for a walk in the park, or we could sit in The Dot or something like that." Declan said, Anya nodded.

"Okay we can go to The Dot, we'll be allowed in there for a while anyway." Anya said, Declan took her hand an they walked down to The Dot.

**XXx**

"So we have two hours to pull together an engagement party, great, just great." Fiona said, Holly J rubbed her arm and kissed her girlfriend.

"We can pull it off, I bet you have supplies in your closet or something." Holly J said walking into Fiona's room, "Just what I thought, balloons and streamers." Holly J grabbed the bags and sat on the couch, opening the bags up, and handed Fiona a balloon

"I guess I'll be doing this, and you'll make the cake?" Fiona said, she nodded.

"Yeah sure." Holly J said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

**AN- I know you guys are reading this because I check the stats, please review! You can even review as an anon because I really need reviews so I know people like this story!**


End file.
